


the right time

by namosjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, just an epilogue for a twitter social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namosjeong/pseuds/namosjeong
Summary: Mina had never really liked weddings.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Mention of other ships - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 387





	the right time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an epilogue to a minayeon social media au i wrote on twitter, so if you'd like to read it maybe wait until you're finished with it before reading this so you don't spoil yourself. you can find the au here: https://twitter.com/namosjeong/status/1161352000325476353

Mina had never really liked weddings, but maybe there was a chance she was starting to change her mind.

Maybe it was all because of the weddings she had been forced to attend before. All of them had seemed so fake to her, and they probably were. People like her parent’s friends didn’t usually marry for love. Out of all of them, however, her own wedding was probably the worst one. She still remembered how suffocating it had felt. The wedding dress, the jewelry, everything had felt like a cage. Like she was being dragged down away from happiness and she could do nothing to stop it. 

Things had changed so much since then. 

It felt like it was almost another person’s life. Maybe it kind of was. She could barely recognize that Mina, the one who was so trapped, who couldn’t trust anyone, who thought she’d never be able to feel truly happy again. It was a very different Mina. 

And Sana and Tzuyu’s wedding was a very different wedding from the ones she was used to. 

For starters, they loved each other. If they hadn’t been Mina’s friends and she hadn’t had the chance to see them proof their adoration towards each other daily, she was sure she would have still known. It was easy to see after how Tzuyu almost teared up when she saw Sana in her wedding dress for the first time, and with the way they had looked at each other while saying their vows. 

It was beautiful to see. Mina glanced at her right after their first kiss as wives, and saw Nayeon was already wiping away her tears. She smiled, and reached out to take her hand. 

“It’s a good thing you used waterproof make up.” She leaned closer and whispered to her.

Nayeon nodded. “I know my weaknesses. There was no way I was making it out of my best friend’s wedding without shedding a tear.” 

She looked adorable even if her eyes were a little red, and Mina couldn’t help pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

—

It had been three years since Mina had come back to Korea. Three years since Mina’s life had started again. 

It had been a little strange at first, coming back from her self-imposed exile and seeing how different everyone’s life was compared to when she had left. Even if she had kept up with her friends, it wasn’t the same to see it with her own eyes instead finding out through texts or calls. 

Sana and Tzuyu were still together, of course. Just like Mina had always thought they were meant to be. And she was so happy to see Tzuyu so in love, and finally free from all the weight her parents had put on her shoulders. She knew exactly how hard it was, and how much your family could hurt you while thinking they were doing the best for you. 

She didn’t know that much about Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s relationship while she was away, but when she came back she could see things were going more than okay with them both too. They really matched each other well, they seemed to take good care of each other and shared the same terrible sense of humor. It made Mina so relieved that her best friend had found the perfect partner for her. The fact that it was with a girl she had crushed on since high school only made it funnier. 

And then there was Nayeon. Since both of their friend groups had practically merged together, it was almost impossible for them to avoid each other anymore. Not that Mina wanted to, and Nayeon didn’t either from the looks of it. 

It had been awkward at times, at least during their first hang outs as a group. Mostly because their friends seemed to be too worried they would say the wrong thing and it would cause a fight between them, or someone to get hurt. When Mina had cracked a joke about their divorce during one of their dinners, and Nayeon had laughed heartily about it, everyone realized they didn’t have to walk on eggshells anymore and the awkwardness started to fade. 

To be honest, Nayeon hadn’t changed that much. She was still the same woman Mina remembered and, of course, the same woman she had fallen in love with, which made it impossible for Mina to try to get over her. When she remembered their conversation in Paris when Nayeon had come for her, however, she wondered if she really even needed to try to do that. 

Nayeon herself had mentioned the possibility of them getting back together, and it was only human of Mina to hope it would become reality. There was nothing she wanted more, but she also knew it was not easy. That’s why she was content just enjoying getting to know Nayeon as a friend, and tried not to put any pressure in their fragile relationship with unrealistic expectations. 

Besides, it wasn’t like she could complain. Being Nayeon’s friend was great. They started spending time together again, the two of them, because it turned out Nayeon hadn’t been joking when she’d said she wanted to finish their collection. And so, they went back to what they had always been great at, working together on something they were passionate about. 

After countless nights spent working until late, with the inestimable help of their favorite take-out places, they debuted the collection a few months later. That same night, after the blur of last minutes touch ups and the stress of every fashion show was over, Nayeon asked her out on a date. 

Mina was taken by surprise, even if her relationship with Nayeon had improved immensely and it had been so comforting to settle an easy friendship between them, one that felt like it could last. 

“Mina, would you like to go on a date with me?” Nayeon had repeated the question after a few seconds of the other woman gaping at her, speechless. 

“Yes. Yes, I definitely do.” Mina had managed to say in the end, a brilliant smile spreading across her face. 

When a few days later the two of them went out to a museum and then for dinner at Mina’s favorite restaurant, she realized something that made her confident they could work again. Their date had felt just like the time they had spent together back in Paris so many years ago. 

After their second date, Nayeon had taken Mina by surprise by kissing her at her doorstep just when she was about to turn around and leave after a lovely evening, not wanting to rush anything. The voice that sometimes still creeped up to tell her she didn’t deserve Nayeon’s love was finally silenced. 

—

Everything during Sana and Tzuyu’s wedding reception was as carefully and beautifully planned as it had been during the actual ceremony. It was like something out of a fairytale, and Mina guessed she shouldn’t have been so surprised, especially when she knew both of her friends were just hopeless romantics in the end. 

She couldn’t blame them, not when their story had been just like the stories you read as a child. Full of difficulties, but with a happy ending. They were all old enough now to know things weren’t that simple, and that a wedding wouldn’t be the ending of their story, but as she watched them twirl around, dancing and laughing, Mina was fairly confident in the happy part. 

“When is that going to be you two?” Nayeon asked in a whiny tone, looking at her sister and Momo.

“This wedding isn’t over and you already want another one?” Chaeyoung asked her friend. They were all sitting in the same table and it had been entertaining, to say the least. 

“I can’t help it, I love weddings.” Nayeon replied to her before going back to making puppy eyes at Jihyo and Momo. 

“We’ve talked about this, Nayeon.” Jihyo sighed, but Nayeon just kept pouting at her. “Momo and I are happy like this. We don’t need to get married.” 

Momo looked at them both amused. “I think if you want another wedding maybe you’re going to have to be the one to do something about it.” She teased her, looking between her and Mina, who choked on the wine she was drinking and, out of instinct, glanced over to Jihyo. 

Thankfully, Nayeon’s sister didn’t seem to be too upset at what Momo had suggested, which was, at least to Mina, great progress. She had pretty much lost all hope Jihyo would ever truly forgive her and approve of her relationship with Nayeon, especially after seeing how opposed to it she had been when Nayeon had told her they were getting back together, but maybe there was a chance she could end up being okay with it in the end. Or, even better, that she could at least trust Mina not to break her sister’s heart again.

There was only one thing Mina could do to achieve that, and it was doing her best to keep making Nayeon happy. She couldn’t be sure she would be able to do that forever, but she did know she wasn’t going to stop trying. 

Nayeon rubbed her back as Mina recovered from her little trouble with the wine. 

“I already had a wedding.” Nayeon recalled. “I did my part.” 

“A terrible one.” Chaeyoung cut in, and Nayeon glared at her before an idea sparked in her mind and her lips curled into a dangerous smirk. “But maybe there is someone I could convince instead.” 

It didn’t take more for Chaeyoung to figure out what she was about to say and, before Nayeon could open her mouth, again she had taken Jeongyeon’s hand and dragged her clueless girlfriend, who had been calmly talking to Dahyun, to the middle of the dancefloor. 

"You're all so boring." Nayeon complained as she stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Do you want to dance?" She asked, offering Mina a hand and a slight pout. 

It was unnecessary. Mina would do pretty much anything to make Nayeon smile. And dancing with her would never be something that took much convincing for her to do. 

"Of course" 

There it was. Nayeon's smile that Mina adored, and it kept brightening her expression as they made their way and joined the other couples dancing to a slow ballad. 

Nayeon wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed their bodies close as they gently swayed together. Mina felt happy. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nayeon asked her, a hint of bashfulness in her voice because of the intensity she could see in Mina's eyes. 

"I was just thinking." Mina replied without taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

"About?"

"How happy you make me. How much I love you." 

Even if she had heard those words from Mina many times before, there was something about the way she said it in that moment that made Nayeon choke up a little and her eyes well up. 

"I'm so lucky to be here with you right now." Mina added, and Nayeon gave a teary smile and hugged her tighter.

"It's not luck. We worked hard to make it here. We deserve it."

Maybe Nayeon was right about that, Mina thought. Luck was easy, and their story had been anything but. But it had been worth it.

—

It was almost morning when they got back home, and they were both exhausted. After taking off the fancy dresses and cleaning their faces free of make-up, they settled cuddled up together in their bed. Mina pressed a kiss against Nayeon’s temple, who sighed contently. 

“That was exhausting.” Mina sad, and the other woman agreed with a nod of her head. 

“If we get married again, we’re not organizing a crazy wedding like that.” Nayeon said, oblivious to the way Mina stared at her, taken by surprise. They had never really talked about another marriage, at least not seriously. Mina wasn’t sure if Nayeon would be up for it after everything that had happened, but from her words maybe it was a possibility. 

“Would you want that?” Mina asked as casually as she could, hoping her voice wouldn’t betray her nervousness. “Getting married again?”

“I want everything with you, Mina.” Nayeon looked up to tell her with a soft smile, that Mina quickly reciprocated. 

She felt a little less silly for buying that expensive ring the day after Nayeon and her had moved in together again. She didn’t know why she had bought it then, only to have it hidden for years. She had just seen it and known it was right for them. It was like a sign, that things were going to work out for good this time. 

She had just been waiting for the right time to use it and, maybe, it had already come. 


End file.
